Portable saw tables that can be transported to a job site and used are well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat Nos. 3,821,918; 3,872,755; 4,197,775; 4,452,117; and 5,080,152.
An improved portable saw table is shown in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/840,319, filed Feb. 24, 1992, which incorporates a saw table and a saw track pivoted relative to one another and a saw slide movable on the saw track and supporting a portable saw.
Such saws have not been readily tiltable for use in cutting large workpieces. In the building and construction industry, it is often necessary to support and cut large workpieces, for example, a workpiece having the dimensions of 4.times.8 feet. It is often desirable to support such large workpieces in a substantially vertical position due to the lack of space as well as for ease of handling the workpiece. In addition, the user must be able to reach across the workpiece in moving the saw.
It is known to provide non-portable tilt tables to support such large workpieces in a substantially vertical position. These devices are generally very large and are not easily portable making it difficult to transfer the device from one work site to another. In addition, these devices are expensive. These devices also do not have a provision for cutting at an angle to the major axis or minor axis of the workpiece.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a portable saw table which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages; which supports large workpieces at an angle to the horizontal; which allows cutting at an angle to the major axis or minor axis of the workpiece when the workpiece is tilted at an angle; which is portable to be easily transferred from one work site to another; and which incorporates a novel saw slide and track.